Searing Winds of Love
by Mikaa
Summary: One member of the team is in love, but his significant other has no clue...or does she? The pairing is one one would not expect Some suicide content


Searing Winds of Love  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hidy Ho, Reviewers!  
  
Sheba - What?  
  
Home Improvement. Good once in a while...  
  
Sheba - Whatever. MIKAA OWNS NOT GOLDEN SUN OR NINTENDO. DON'T ASK, BUT BE SURE TO TELL THE LAWYERS.  
  
This fic is going to be my first shot at a severely uncommon pairing, and just to be cruel, I won't tell you until you read it. -)  
  
Sheba - You're skrewed.  
  
Well... I know that I hate suspense, so...  
  
Sheba - Just write! And to the Reviewers and Readers - This is rated PG-13 for some dark content. Be warned: He tends to push ratings to the limits - literally...  
  
And a note to Dragona - I can hear you laughing at me for writing this, especially after you recieved the blunt end of my mocking of your story. I apoligize. [Waits to hear noise of triumph] Sorry.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He stared at her, her beauty, her aura, her intelligence, her grace. She was the perfect creature, the epitome of perfection... She was the brightest star in the night sky...  
  
And he didn't exist.  
  
In fact, his first meeting of her was at a time when she was being held captive, and he was struggling to just help his friends. She had appeared in his dreams, probably from having read too many minds... But he still dreamed of her anyway, despite his own wishes. She always had grace, elegence, was smart, and could dance all through the night.   
  
But she did not know him.  
  
True, she saw him at both the Mercury and Jupiter Lighthouses, but she had paid him no heed, instead focusing on her closer friends, leaving him to people he didn't know... Through the Martian tower, he tried to get her to notice him, but to no avail. Upon returning to Vale, he tried to tell her his thoughts, of his love for her, but she never noticed his presence. Only the fact that she was still unspoken for kept him going.  
  
But it had taken it's toll.  
  
Tonight, he had another wave of pain surge through him, empowering him with the madness only found in those in love. Unable to control his actions, he began to write a letter, telling her of his feelings for her, of his love, of how he had tried, of how he couldn't go on.  
  
Sealing the envalope, he slid it along his belt, then snuck out. He knew the fastest way to end it, and that would be to steal the sole weapon that could kill him quickly and painlessly:  
  
Gaia Blade.  
  
Since it's owner recieved the Sol Blade, the once-powerful sword sat unused, uncared for, and almost forgotten. It would serve his purpose. Taking it with him, he walked back to his tent, knelt on the floor, placing the letter in front of him.  
  
Holding the point at the edge of his gut, he took a deep breath and pushed, screaming her name in the process.  
  
Blood surged forward, spraying all over the letter and floor. He didn't care, for he was free from pain, free from suffering...  
  
Darkness claimed him...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He awoke, laying on his cot, clothes still on. He sat up, looking around, trying to see if anything had happened.  
  
No blood on the floor, no wound on his belly, no letter...  
  
Had it all been a dream?  
  
Was he still doomed to suffer...?  
  
The tent flap rustled as a figure walked in, shrouded in a cloak. Walking towards his bed, the figure removed the cloak, only to reveal... her.  
  
And it suddenly dawned on him that it wasn't a dream.  
  
She stared at him, eyes showing signs of tears, her hair seemed mussed, her clothes look slept in, her mouth wavering. It seemed that she wanted to say something, but lacked the words to do so. He noticed that in her hands sat the letter that he had written, its seal removed, the envalope open. Wetness had soaked the paper to a crumple...  
  
She stared at him, eyes wavering. "I..I.. didn't..k..no.w.."  
  
*How could she know*, he thought. *She never noticed me.*  
  
"I...f I ha..d, I...wou..d hav.e told you..."  
  
*Told me what?*  
  
Tears again filled her eyes. He spoke, "Told me what...?"  
  
Sobs were the initial answer. "I love you!"  
  
He stared at her, shock in her face. Was this the truth? Had she really noticed him? It seemed hard to believe...  
  
She grabbed him, holding him in a bear hug, crying her eyes out. He placed his hands around her, and simply held her until dawn.  
  
And Ivan swore never to put Jenna through such missery again...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, this seems to be a little corney for an ending... This is my first suicide-esque fic, and my first wierd paring...  
  
I know what my bios page says on this pairing, but the idea hit me one day and it was too good to let go.  
  
Sheba - REVIEW!! 


End file.
